Hueco Mundo Crisis
by Takara-Saisei
Summary: This was my History Final. The assignment was use the given vocab words and make a story out of them. Hence... Hueco Mundo Crisis. Vocab is underlined. If you don't know what something means then you should look it up.


This is my history essay. I was told to create a story using the given vocabulary words. (Which are underlined). This turned out to be pretty interesting so I decided to put it up. Please comment on it i want to know what you think about it. Even if you say it's stupid. Please and thank you.

* * *

Hueco Mundo Crisis

It was a Black Tuesday in Hueco Mundo. There was nothing to eat, the food had gotten scarce. Grimmjow gave up on trying to look for any signs of hollows, their main food source. Aizen had demanded that the last amount of food to be given to the new prisoner, which left nothing for the rest of them, but now there was absolutely nothing; nothing for the prisoner or the Espada. Aizen, Tousen, and Gin didn't worry much since they ate human food, then again they were human.

Grimmjow wondered back into Las Notches, disappointed in not being able to find any food for himself and his comrades. He wondered the halls and came to the general meeting room. He sat down and put his head on the table. He was so hungry, sure it was fine the first few days but after a while it felt horrible.

"Did you find anything?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No, it's a complete Dust Bowl. Nothing but the sand and the trees out there," Grimmjow replied. He hadn't noticed when Ulquiorra walked in.

"Where could they have all gone?" Ulquiorra took the seat next to Grimmjow.

"Maybe they knew we were running out of food. So then a **Great Migration** happened and they moved somewhere else in-order to not get eaten," Grimmjow sat up with his arms swung back.

"They can't just randomly disappear. They can't just go somewhere without anyone seeing," Ulquiorra had his arms crossed in-front on his chest.

"Well then, I don't know," Grimmjow sounded annoyed. "Anyway, how's the prisoner holding out?"

"Why do you care?" Ulquiorra lifted an eyebrow. He hadn't expected Grimmjow to ask about the prisoner.

"I'm just curious," Grimmjow said.

"That's **No Man's Land**, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra looked over at him. "No one's allowed to even go near there, except for Aizen, Tousen, Gin and Szayel."

"I was only asking how she is," Grimmjow was getting annoyed again. "It's not like I was going to do anything!"

"I never said the prisoner was a she and if I'm not mistaken the announcement didn't say it was a she either." Ulquiorra smirked at the face Grimmjow was making. Grimmjow stayed quite. "She's alright," Ulquiorra got back to being serious, and Grimmjow looked at him. "Unfortunately she's under heavy **containment**. We still don't know how strong she is."

Aizen believed in building up the most powerful army, basically **militarism**. He wanted only the strongest arrancar in his army. So once a stronger arrancar entered the weakest, previous one was disposed of. Grimmjow knew this, which led him to believe that if the new prisoner was strong, there were the chances that he'd be "disposed" of.

"Aizen calls it the **Cuban Missile Crisis**," Ulquiorra said.

"Why?" Grimmjow sat back and relaxed, at least tried to.

"Apparently sometime long ago in the Human World a nation had put a missile base in a place called Cuba. It became a big scandal in another nation because they were being threatened. The other nation called it the Cuban Missile Crisis."

"What does that have to do with this?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, Szayel is going to run test on her to see if she can become stronger. Then we'll threaten the Soul Society with her, sending them into a panic," he explained.

"So she's basically our secret weapon," Grimmjow concluded. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Ulquiorra admitted.

"Aizen's old…" Grimmjow stated.

"Why do you say that?" Ulquiorra furrowed his brow.

"For Aizen to know something like that… Doesn't that mean he's old?" Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra.

"No food has gotten to your brain," Ulquiorra said in a harsh tone.

"Oh whatever," Grimmjow moaned and put his head on the table.

A couple of hours passed and nothing seemed to happen, until Aizen called a meeting.

"I'm sure you've all noticed," Aizen began. "There's no food… but I have thought of a way to get some food!" There were murmurs around the room. "As of right now I'm passing a Selective Service Act that says, 'Any Espada over the rank of seven must go to the human world for about three to four months.'"

Grimmjow turned into a **Conscientious Objector**. "Why? I'm not going! I hate that place!"

"You have to go," Aizen said.

"No I don't and I'm not," Grimmjow stood his ground.

"Actually you do," Aizen got out a piece of paper. "This is the **Truman Doctrine** everyone signed when you first joined. It states that you think it's morally right to help out your comrades so in time of supplies shortages you would help no matter what."

"Damn! I thought he had forgotten about that one," Grimmjow exclaimed.

"I don't make you sign useless pieces of paper…" Aizen stated.

"Fine then, continue," He sat with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Anyway, the plan is to be there and try to get as much human food as possible," Aizen began once more. "I'm hopping that in the First Hundred Days we'll collect enough to keep us supplied until we find where all the hollows went. Since we can't be seen by ordinary humans it'll work out perfectly."

"Hey we found the hollows," Tousen had just wondered in.

"Really? Where were they?" Aizen seemed confused.

"Some nutcase named Senator Joseph McCarthy convinced the hollows we were communists," Tousen sounded too serious for what he was reporting. "Apparently hollows don't like communism. Yeah I don't know, either… Then, they ate him because he couldn't prove our communism… So… Yeah. Hollow's are back. Go can all eat now."

Before Aizen and Tousen knew it, all the Espada ran out of the meeting.

"Wow they must have been hungry," Gin had just wondered in.

"So were did they go?" Aizen asked curiously.

"Apparently to a couple of suburbs out of our sight," Tousen said scratching his back.

"We didn't ask for any**reparations**?" Gin asked.

"We did, but what they all said was, 'Won't we be eaten, anyway?'" Tousen pointed to his report.

"Ah, how did they know that was what we were going to ask for?"

"Well the Espada were really hungry and when they came back they starting eating each other anyway."

"Wow," Gin had a blank face because one must admit is was pathetic.

"So did you hear?" Tousen said to Gin, completely ignoring Aizen.

"What?"

"Apparently the Soul Society signed something called the **Fourteen Points** in order to gain forces with the Vizards in the human world," Tousen said.

"Well we're screwed."

"I remember when **Rock N' Roll** was still the new thing," Aizen said in the background. "Man I wish we could have gone to the human world. I had **credit** for a burger at Super Burger."

"… Dude, you're old…" both Tousen and Gin said with their brows furrowed.

"…"


End file.
